


Tattoo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [841]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony remembers Gibbs.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/20/2001 for the word [tattoo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/20/tattoo).
> 
> tattoo  
> A rapid, rhythmic drumming or rapping.  
> A beat of a drum, or sound of a trumpet or bugle, giving notice to soldiers to go to their quarters at night.  
> A display of military exercises given as evening entertainment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #488 Content.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tattoo

Tony stared at his tattoo. It was the only reminder he had left of Gibbs. The only reminder he had of their relationship.

Semper Fi, 2012, it declared across Tony's chest a little above where his heart would be, so that he could see it when he looked down his shirt. They'd gotten matching tattoos after gay marriage was legalized. He couldn't help smiling as he remembered how the marines who’d known Gibbs had shown up at their wedding and done a little tattoo of their own.

Even though Gibbs died a few years ago, Tony remained content. He'd had many years together with the man and wouldn't change that for the world even though the man no longer shared his life, he still shared his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
